


Прайс

by Explodocat, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Female Ishigami Senkuu, Genderswap, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explodocat/pseuds/Explodocat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Стоит того.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 32





	Прайс

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

Иногда Ген сам себя не понимает.

Сенку нескладная. У нее мальчишеская фигура, маленькая грудь, торчащие во все стороны жесткие волосы и убитые руки человека, не боящегося грязной работы.

А еще на них много шрамов. Они белеют на коже, и Ген каждый раз считает про себя: неудачная проверка первого скальпеля, каменная крошка, та пещера с нитроглицерином, о, а это Хьега с его угрозами, вот тут кислота, тут еще какие-то химикаты, названия которых он не запомнил, и куча мелких, почти незаметных следов, сетью рассыпанных от кончиков пальцев до самых запястий. Сенку на такие мелочи давно не обращает внимания.

Как и на многие другие… _мелочи_. Ген тихо вздыхает.

— Так жарко, — говорит, обмахиваясь ладонью и в очередной раз поправляя полог лаборатории. — Все ушли купаться. Ты не пойдешь, Сенку-чан?

Грубая шкура никак не хочет держаться под узлом. От леса ужасно тропически парит, веет теплом, как из онсена — только без приятных бонусов в виде горячих источников и хорошего обслуживания. И даже без хостес. В купальниках или юката.

Хотя…

Нет, из Сенку вышла бы плохая хостес. Характер слишком непокладистый.

— Не пойду. Можешь идти, если хочешь, ты мне сейчас не нужен, я экспериментирую. Когда закончу, сама найду… — задумчиво тянет Сенку, склонившись над столом, и не глядя отмахивается, мол, «отстань от меня» и «может, когда-нибудь потом». Ген пожимает плечами, пряча руки в рукавах, качает головой и снова пристраивается в своем углу, прислонившись к стене.

Разве же он может променять ее компанию на пляжные развлечения, деревенских девушек, вкусный арбуз? Нет, конечно. Какая глупость.

Лучше нюхать химическую гарь, мучиться от влажной жары, слушать цикад и чертыхания и ловить любопытных насекомых рядом с напряженной Сенку. И иногда выступать в качестве подушки для иголочек — когда она захочет поупражняться в остроумии, например, или снова продемонстрировать Гену, насколько больше она знает.

Действительно. Почему нет.

Зато они только вдвоем. И здесь удобнее наблюдать — у Гена это получается лучше всего. Профессиональное, наверное. Нельзя обмануть того, о ком ничего не знаешь, внимательность — первое, что нужно любому фокуснику.

Но дело, конечно, не только в этом. Себе Ген старается не врать.

А Сенку очень мило хмурится, когда что-то идет не по плану. И не менее мило скалится — когда наоборот. Часто дышит, вздымая грудной клеткой свой грубый халат, сглатывает, недовольно сопит и перебирает пальцами, отрывисто черкая что-то на листе. Утирает пот со лба замотанным запястьем — _ладно, вот это сошло бы за личный фетиш,_ — и делает уйму других, несвойственно лишних телодвижений. Гену нравится думать, что это из-за него. Потому что рядом с ним она может позволить себе расслабиться и перестать быть всезнающим божеством, превращаясь в человека. Оставаясь просто Сенку-чан.

Хороший прайс. Наверное. Для Гена так точно.

— Ты там еще не ушел?

Сейчас она не смотрит в его сторону ни секунды, но Ген точно знает: ее взгляд скользит по нему чаще, чем положено отвлекаться в экспериментальной химии. И мысленно улыбается.

— Нет-нет, я тут. Готов к бесконечно долгому, невыносимо сложному и унылому ручному труду на благо Королевства Науки. Разве я когда-то отказывался? Ни-ког-да, — мягко нудит Ген, вставая напротив.

Не отрываясь от горелки, Сенку недоверчиво фыркает и требовательно выставляет ладонь.

— Ага. Дай мне круглую высокую колбу с красной жидкостью. Второй ряд от пола, шестая или седьмая слева, написано… а, впрочем, красная. Разберешься.

Ген осторожно протискивается мимо, касаясь ее одеждами, и находит нужное. По привычке чуть взбалтывает, рассматривая сквозь стекло рубиновый химикат. Красиво.

— И не тряси, — тут же мрачно сообщает спина Сенку.

Ген удивленно смеется.

— Какая предусмотрительность. Как ты узнала?

— Ты всегда взбалтываешь все подряд _для эффектности_ , — теперь ее голос звучит почти надменно, — так что не предусмотрительность, а обычная техника безопасности, менталист.

От последнего слова по загривку пробегает волна щекотных мурашек. Приятно, когда она так его называет. Ген хитро прищуривается.

— Ладно-ладно! Не ругайся, Сенку-чан, — почти обиженно сетует он и, беззвучно поднявшись, через пару шагов замирает у нее за спиной.

Рост у Сенку маленький, она едва достает Гену до подбородка, и её дикие волосы сразу пытаются воткнуться ему в нос. Он храбро уворачивается. Ближе уже некуда.

— Ну? — Сенку на мгновение оглядывается, поднимает глаза и тут же отворачивается обратно. Пальцы на отставленной руке вздрагивают, прежде чем она снова требует: — И не подкрадывайся так, блин. Давай уже сюда.

Как мило, думает Ген, и вкладывает теплое стекло прямо в ладонь, касаясь мягкой кожи. Наклоняется — немного ниже, чем нужно, немного ближе, чем можно, немного слишком для личного пространства. Заслоняет Сенку собой всего на долю секунды, будто накрывает саваном.

Просто ему так хочется. А еще нравится ее поддразнивать, ловить реакции, вслушиваться в то, что стоит за словами, прятать это от остальных, оставляя только для себя…

Но какая разница, правда? Солнце нельзя закрыть руками.

Сенку в ответ неразборчиво роняет что-то язвительное, но ее заглушают цикады. Или Ген уже плохо слышит: от жары и гари кровь в ушах шумит, отстукивая ускоренным пульсом. Становится тяжелее дышать — кажется, им обоим. Лето, а до кондиционеров им еще далеко, что уж тут поделаешь.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — наконец, кивает он, когда пауза начинает обжигать. Убирает за ухо лезущую в лицо прядь и отодвигается, снова пряча руки в рукавах. Переводит взгляд.

Рассыпавшиеся сквозь кроны лучи медленно отступают от полога все дальше, лесные тени удлиняются. Скоро все должны вернуться с перерыва: в лаборатории снова станет шумно и людно, Хром займет свое законное место, Сенку натянет гибкую броню ответственности за всех и каждого в деревне, если не в целом мире, и Гену останется только смотреть на то, как отражается в сияющей поверхности чужая вера.

А пока Сенку тихо чихает в ребро ладони, стучит по стеклу мешалкой, и к горелому запаху добавляется противных горьких ноток. Шкура у входа наконец-то перестает падать, и благословенный сквозняк загоняет внутрь влажное летнее тепло. Заполняет им каждый сантиметр лаборатории, от пола до самого потолка — пока оно не оседает в груди Гена.

Насовсем.

Он снова подпирает собой стену в полюбившемся углу.

Сенку у стола пристально рассматривает колбу, передергивает плечами, хрустит шеей и довольно выдыхает. Сладко потянувшись, зевает, оголяя хрупкие позвонки над воротником. Тихо бурчит что-то похожее на: «Почти закончили». Бросает в его сторону быстрый взгляд и короткую усмешку.

Да, думает Ген, прикрывая глаза и улыбаясь. Определенно, все это — просто отличный прайс.


End file.
